A Interesting Spring
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: A story about Kai not knowing who he should date YAOI next chapter don't like don't read rated M for Mature sexual content and possible violence


**OK GuY GUYS IM DOING SOME KAIXCAM AND KAIXLLOYD FOR THIS STORY SO DOUBLE PAIRING**

**Kai's POV **

I sat one the deck of the bounty watching them Jay looked magnificent his light cream color skin and just gorgeous light brown hair but when I looked to the left and could see the other boy Cameron he looked amazing he's natural light tan skin and black curly hair and those eyes that he would look at me with they were just beautiful I couldn't get him out of my head my thoughts came back to the real world when I saw Jay leave Cameron then took a towel and cleaned the sweat from his face he walked over to me and said "hay Kai what's up" I quickly said "hi Cam how are you" he got a smile on his face when he smiled at me it made me fell like I had melted into my uniform boots what was wrong with me I thought I liked Lloyd or was it Cameron or was I just gonna get a crush on every green ninja I saw he then said "um Kai was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me" i then said "you mean like a date" he quickly said "NO I just wanna hang out with you" I then said "ok let's hang out" I got up and put my casual clothes on jut some jeans an a red shirt I came out of the room and saw Cam whispering something to Lloyd he then saw me and said "you ready" I said "yah let's go" i knew this might be my only chance to get some alone time with him so I was gonna make it last Cameron had gotten the Mandela movie and wanted me to watch it with him we walked into his room and put the movie in then closed the door the movie started and we saw A young Mandela running in the fields of Africa but this lasted for only twenty minutes then we saw him in what looked like his mid twenties I had never known that Mandela was a lawyer I then felt him lay back into my chest his hair was soft I then looked back at the movie and saw the African people crowding around the police station demanding for for the band of Africans needing passes to go around the continent but could you blame them it was there country then the police did what I thought they wouldn't do they opened fire on the people and killed about thirty of them including children I felt Cameron's tiers hit my shirt I took my hand and whipped the tiers from his face then it went to Mandela fighting back with violence which he didn't want to but what else could he do the movie was long we started at 8pm and now it was 10pm every one had went to sleep so I decides to do it I looked at Cameron he was starring into my eyes I then said " i can't take this anymore" I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss I felt him kiss back I felt him ask for entrance but I denied it he then pinched my side and I opened my mouth he was enjoying this and I was too he then parted us and then yawned then fell asleep in my arms I was upset because I was now unable to do anything now that he was asleep I just laid next to him and felt sleep overtake me also

~the following morning~

i woke up and looked over his sleeping body it was 8am I didn't know why I would wake up so early but didn't bother I was already dressed because I had fallen asleep in my clothes then walked out on the deck and saw Lloyd and Zane sparing after they finished Lloyd came over and sat next to me he looked amazing but I thought to myself "why do I like them both there practically the same they're the same age same training but I knew how to cope with my emotions they were still teens and I didn't want to hurt there feelings they both had a crush on me and I did like both of them but I didn't know how to choose right now I wasn't then Lloyd said "hey Kai" I responded back "hey Lloyd whats up" Lloyd then said "Kai I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a walk in the park with me" I said yes then me and Lloyd walked to the edge of the bounty and he held on to me I then said "ready" I then jumped off the ship and waited about thirty seconds the opened my chute when we landed down at the park I looked away from him for a second then looked back I was trying to piece together what it was that made me like him so much I didn't find it and started walking we talked a lot at the park about how the final battle ended and of how boring it was now then came back it was 1pm where was everyone I then took a little note and read it (Kai went to Mega monster amusement park-signed Cole) I then told Lloyd that they were gone then Lloyd called me I walked over to him "and said what is it Lloyd" he then replied "well can you help me with my math home work see when I was at school thy never brought up the foil method so I need help" I walked over and looked at the paper the problem was (6n+2)(8n-7n) I then said "well Lloyd you have to start from 6 then distribute to 8 and 7 so multiply 8x6 then 7x6 but remember 7is negative" he then put 48n2-42n2 I then said "ok now distribute 2 to 8 and 7" he then put 16n-14n on the paper I then turned to face him to give him the following instructions but our lips were now only inches apart then suddenly it happened Lloyd pulled me down and kissed me I thought I had done it but it was him as I melted into the kiss I felt Lloyd undoing my button up shirt and pull it off I did the same to his shirt and now our chests were bare but then suddenly we ears the door open before anyone saw us we put our shirts back on and me and Lloyd started working on his homework when the others walked in I said "ok Lloyd and from distributing with the foil method you get 48n2-42n2+16n-14n we just continued to do his homework until we got tired I went to my room and fell asleep and forgot that I shared a room with Cameron

**OK GUYS SO Im GONNA CONTiNuE THIS STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT SO NEXt UPDATE IN ONE WEEK**


End file.
